full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Saheed Hossanai
Saheed is a Jordanian exchange student who comes to Westbridge university and lives in Flat 42 with many of the other main characters. Closed off, driven and if not slightly bitter he is a rough individual who is later discovered to have been spreading rumours to bully and frustrate people. After his change he becomes much more sinister and malevolent and takes steps with his newfound Lycan strength to become the Alpha of the University, although is always able to stay out of sight. Characteristics * Name: '''Saheed Hossaai * '''Alias: Cryptic * Nationality: ' Jordanian * '''Age: ' 20 * 'Hair: ' Black * 'Eyes: ' Dark brown * 'Likes: ' Taking charge, being in charge, results, succeeding, getting his own back, criminals * 'Dislikes: ' Second place, self righteous people, Arthur Amell and Peter Talbot (rivals of Alphas and Harem Kings) * '''Family: Appearance Casual Were-Wolf Pack Attire Background Personality Mildly nihilistic Sahhed has a very cold outlook on the rest of the world and dislikes the cheery optimism of people like Arthur finding it woefully naïve. He is not outwardly cruel or even evil and his actions of abusing and bullying often come from a place of insecurity despite his ability to pass himself off as a calm and collected individual. Indeed despite his rather callous nature he does radiate a disarming politeness and possess a silver tongue that allows him to get what he wants. He is a firm believer due to his low opinions of everyone else, that he is the only sane man in the room and as such wants nothing better to be in charge. His attempts to become Alpha of the university largely stem from his desire to control whatever situation he is in, refusing to leave it up to change, as for him chance has quite often been cruel. Also lycanthropy gave him a strength he never really believed he could ever have and gave him the confidence to place himself at the centre rather than standing on the side-line as he so often did. During this he demonstrates the full degree of cunning he posses and constantly stacks the odds in his favour. Saheed sees himself as a man of practicality and facts, and as such sees anyone who depends on hope as a childish idiot. Skills/Abilities Powers *Male Beta Werewolf *'Enhance hearing' Saheed has super hearing which while was difficult to control allows him to form a 3D environment from subtle changes in noise, making him both impossible to sneak up on but also having total awareness of his surroundings. *'Enhanced learning': Saheed has shown a unnatural ability to absorb unfamiliar information, and is able to learn advance combat techniques from just a few lasses and self help books. Skills *'Leadership skills': Saheed is in his second year of a business management course *'Martial arts': Originally avoiding fighting due to his weaker frame Saheed quickly studied it after becoming a werewolf in his plan to become the Universities Alpha. He showed enough skill to keep up with Arthur Amell in a straight up fight before deploying his tricks to turn it in his favour. *'Manipulation': *'Silver tongue' Equipment Relationships Saheed Relationship Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Flat 42 Category:Werewolves Category:Westridge University Category:Characters Category:Males